


Fading Light

by Br4nd3d



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Arumika Week, F/M, Time-Skip, arumika, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br4nd3d/pseuds/Br4nd3d
Summary: A certain feeling clouding her, a feeling she wished she would never feel again, the feeling of not being able to save a loved one.Prompt: Time-skip





	Fading Light

**Author's Note:**

> So hello everybody, I have to say that this is my first fanfic but also, and the reason I’m so proud (Aside of being part of the arumika week) is that this fic is written in English! My first language is Spanish and I’m kinda like an autodidact with the whole English thing, 4 years ago i couldn’t even read a line in English without getting lost so like i said I’m very VERY proud of this.
> 
> So i really hope you enjoy it :)

At that moment she sat on her bed staring at the dark void over her, soreness on her body, tiredness on her mind and pain, pure pain in her heart. A certain feeling clouding her, a feeling she wished she would never feel again, the feeling of not being able to save a loved one.

Three times, three times she felt it.

Three were the times her heart broke in more pieces someone could imagine, three times a piece of her was taken.

First her parents, Second the boy who gave her life, and Third the boy who taught her how to live, the boy whose only sin was being the bravest and kindest person of all.

And now, the girl whose roots were just as deep in her heart as the last three, whom she considered the sister she never had, her confident, her friend and most important her family, her new family.

The one she swore to protect.

Yet she failed, again.

Beside her was the blond boy, the one who had a smile as bright as the sun, but now only a fading sun remained, and a grim reminder of what happened marked on his mind and his eyes.

“Mikasa.” A quiet voice said, almost a whisper, as he moved closer and closer and finally, pulled her in a tight embrace. Feelings flowing between the two as he embraced her tighter.

“Mikasa, I’ll always be here for you, you know that, right? No matter what happens, no matter if it’s right or not, i will always be here for you, as you have always have for me.” Armin added while squeezing her hand.

“Yes.”

The boy then rested against the bed, pulling Mikasa’s head in his chest and letting his arms held her in a loving embrace. She turned her face up to see him, beautiful moonlight shining on his porcelain face, just as beautiful as his heart.

“Now rest Mikasa, we have to keep fighting, we can’t give up. To remember her, to remember them.” He said before pressing a kiss on her forehead and with his free hand, playing with her hair and caressing her cheek. Bathed by the shining moonlight and feeling warmth emanating from his body and soul she slowly drifted away, being held by love in a ocean of pain and despair.

Then, on that moment, she felt it.

Even surrounded by an ocean of darkness she felt it.

A light.

A light of hope.

But one day,

It would fade too.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! 
> 
> I tried to make a Timeskip post AOT end but suddenly this happened so sorry if the prompt is wrong lol
> 
> Feedback is extremely important to me so don’t be afraid to say anything, whether positive or negative I’m so glad if you took precious time to read this so Thank you very much :)
> 
> Btw Arumika is of course the OTP, I’m happy that it’s getting more recognition.


End file.
